1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to comminuting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fluorescent tube breaking apparatus wherein the same is directed to the breaking of a fluorescent tube and its containment for subsequent disposal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluorescent tubes due to their frangible nature and the hazards associated due to inadvertent breakage are well known, such that inadvertent breakage of fluorescent tube, the glass due to its relative thinness and sharpness creates many safety hazards. The instant invention attempts to provide for advantages over the prior art to permit the containment of a fluorescent tube during its breakage permitting its ease of disposal within an associated safety container and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.